The Longest Week!
by Gnozoag
Summary: Idk how to explain but kind of a week with strange things happening to the team and gom. Shounen-Ai! Don't read if don't like!.
1. Chapter 1

**ER CHAPTER 1:** _The drunk Kuroko Tetsuya?!_

. *BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP* Kuroko put his hand on his alarm clock. He slowly opened his eyes to his white pale ceiling. He slowly sat up and yawn softly. He got up and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth. He fixed his wild hair that was over the place. He washed his face. And thought to him self that today was a quiet day. More quiet than other days. And he knew something bad was going to happen. But he went on doing his normal things in the morning. He got dressed. And ate breakfast. Then the blue haired boy saw a box on his table. _"I guess...it wouldn't hurt..."_ Kuroko quietly thought to him self. He went over to his table and opened the box. The sweetness of the chocolate filled the air. Kuroko slowly picked one up. It was a little chocolate covered in white fudge. He slowly brought it up to his lips. He ate it in one bite. _"It..tastes good..."_ He thought to himself. And digged right in.

Lololololololllololololollolololololklolololkkndbwubavcjebhwja

. "Hey has anyone seen Kuroko?" Kagami asked. "No I don't think so?" Hyuuga replied. "HM that's weird Kuroko's never this late?" Riko said. *KNOCKKNOCK* someone was knocking on the steel door. "I'll get it!" Izumi yelled. He opened the door to see the blue head! "Ah! Kuroko your finally here!" Izumi said. "HM?" Izumi looked at Kuroko to see him look a little red. "Hey are you all right?" Izumi asked. And what he didn't expect to happen did. Kuroko had a cute little smile on his face before pouncing on Izumi. "Ah! Izumi-sempai! When were you here? Ahh! Why are you under me! You big pervert!" Kuroko said. The blue headed boy started to laugh vigorously(lol㈴6). "K-Kuroko?" Riko asked. Kuroko turned his head toward the brunette. And smiled before knocking out on top of Izumi. "Hurry and get him off me!" Izumi loudly whispered. Kagami and Tempi came to the recuse. Tempi slowly picked Kuroko up and put him in Kagami's arms(who doesn't like bridal style ㈴6 lol). Kagami carried Kuroko to the bench and layed him down carefully.

. "So what do we do with him?" Koga asked quietly to Riko. "I don't know! It's my first time tending a drunk!" Riko whispered. "But I do know is not to let anyone see Kuroko like this! Koga go get some water for Kuroko when he wakes up okay!". Riko whisper to Koga. "Okay!" And Koga ran to get some water. *KNOCKKNOCK* "?" Everyone looked at the steel door. Kagami went to get the door. When he opened it, it was Aomine. Kagami was about to brust out saying something before he was interrupted by Aomine.(We all know what he was going to say but if you don't know he was about to challenge Aomine:/) "Not today Bakagmi." Aomine said. "What did you say!" Kagami was going to exploded if Tempi wasn't holding him back. "Today we were going to regroup with the Gom. Everyone except Kuroko was there. Akashi was getting impatient and angry, so he sent me he to look for Kuroko." Aomine said.

. "Kuroko is not here today. He might be sick!" Riko said. The first year trio were trying to hide Kuroko behind them. That's when Koga burst in yelling "I got the water for Kuroko to drink when he wakes up on the bench!"...Riko looks like she was going to kill him. "W-what did I m-miss?" Koga asked.

. "So Kuroko is here. Give him to me." Aomine asked. "No way Ahomine!" Kagami said. Aomine getting slightly annoyed at Kagami. "Look if I don't bring Kuroko to Akashi, he's going to kill me Bakami!" Aomine said. "Why should I care! Plus you can't tell us what to do Ahomine!" Kagami replyed. Now Aomine snapped, Kagami did to. They started to call each others names. Ahomine totally forgetting what he was here for. Everyone was so focused on Kagami and Aomine, they didn't notice Kuroko was walking towards his old and new light. They didn't notice Kuroko till he hugged Aomine. "A...Aomine.. I missed you.." Kuroko said. Aomine's face turned red. Making Kagami mad. "Kuroko how can you miss someone like this!" Kagami yelled. Kuroko looked at Kagami. "...i...don't know.." Kuroko said and squeezed Aomine tighter. Making Kagami even more mad. "Aomichi!" A yell coming from across the room.

. It was Kise. "What is it cant you see me and Kuroko are having a moment here." Aomine yelled. Making Kagami almost punch him but before he could Riko punched him and knocked him out. Kise looked a little mad too, but kept under control. "Akachi is coming over here to check on Kuroko and you. I wish you luck Aomichi." Kise said. Kuroko let go and went over to Kise. His eyes got teary. "Kise...you don't love me enough." Kuroko said putting his hands up to his eyes. Eeehhh?! "Why is Kuroko acting like a wife!" Everyone whispered to each other.

. Kise was so confused and didn't know what to do. He looked at the others to look for help. Everyone gave him gestures that said _"Just wing it!". "EEHHH!"_ Kise thought. Than a idea came to him. "Kurochi...i didn't know you felt that way." Kise said. Making Kuroko stop crying. Kise grabbed Kuroko into a embrace. "..Kise-kun.. I..lo-" And then Kuroko was interrupt by Riko knocking Kuroko out before he could say it. "Kise-kun." They all felt it. A evil aura. Just behind Kise. It was...Akashi!

. **Time to end it here! I hope you guys (People who would read my stories) will give me a comment saying if its good or bad! In till then bye! To be continued.㈴6**


	2. Chapter 2

. **Chapter 2 : DON'T TAKE UNDERESTIMATE KUROKO TETSUYA WHEN ANGRY!**

. "?!" Everyone was shocked to see him here!"Where is Tetsuya.." Akashi said in a cold dark low voice. Everyone gulped. "So where is he?" He said a little louder. Making everyone even more scared. The green haired boy just sighed. The giant kept eating. "Akashi-kun?" A small voice came from behind Kise. The blue headed boy looked at Akashi. It took a little for everyone to process the situation.

. Kise holding Kuroko in a soft embrace and is crying + akashi being their + the whole gom being their and finally + they were not looking at the time and we're to focused on what was happening so they were all late for class = **THE WORST DISASTER IN THE WORLD!** Kise started to sweat."Ryouta..." Akashi looked intimating, even if he was smaller than the blond. "W-wait! Akashi I can ex-" Then Kise was interrupted by a pair of scissors stuck to the floor by his feet."Akashi-kun." Kuroko ran up to him and hugged him."Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled, and rubbed his face on Akashi's shirt. Akashi than knew something was wrong.

. "Ryouta what is wrong with Tetsuya?" Akashi asked."That's what I want to know!" Kise yelled. A another scissors fell and stuck to the ground next to Kise other foot."Ryouta, don't rise your voice to me." He said. Kise gulped. Kuroko begin to pout cutely."W-what's wrong Tetsuya?" Akashi asked."Don't...don't look at Kise-kun...look at me..." Kuroko said while blushing. _"How cute..."_ Akashi thought."Kuroko-kun what a shameless act of selfishness!" Midoria said while pushing up his glasses. Akashi looked a little mad at Midoria for ruining the moment. Kuroko smiled and walked over to Midoria."W-what? D-do you expect me to apologize!" The green said.

. The next thing surprised everyone. Kuroko grabbed Midoria's neck tie. And kissed him!

.

..

...

...

...

...

Well...not on the mouth of course. But on his nose! Kuroko smiled."Your nose! Is very cute." The blue said. Midoria's face became red. He was so flustered, and kept stuttering."Ah...kiss me too Kurochin."Murasakibara asked. Which surprised everyone. Kuroko walked over to Murasakibara. Kuroko grabbed his shirt and went on his tippy toes. Then he gave up and pouted."It's not fair, your so tall." Kuroko said."Kurochin..." Kuroko looked up at Murasakibara. And got a kiss! On the mouth this time.

. Kuroko's face was a ready red from being drunk,(of course if people didn't know, from eating branded chocolates) turned even more red."Just as I thought...Kurochin taste like vanilla." Murasakibara smiled and said lazily. And kissed him again!"Such a sweet and delicious taste." Murasakibara said. Kuroko's face turned dark red. Kuroko put both of his hands on his face."D-do I taste that good?" He asked. Murasakibara nodded.

. Everyone was so shocked from what happened. And certain people were very mad. Aomine was very angry."Y-you *CENSORED FOR REASONS, SO PUT ANY WORD HERE*! You stole Tetsu's first kiss!" Aomine yelled."Aomine calm down please." Kuroko asked."W-what! How do you expect me to calm down h-he just kissed you!" Aomine screamed."Aomine plea-" Kuroko was interrupted by him yelling. Kuroko was getting annoyed."Aomine just ca-" He was interrupted again by yells. Now Kuroko was mad."Ignite pass." Kuroko ignite Aomine in the stomach."Shut up." Kuroko said in a chilling, dull voice that sent a shivers up everyones back. Then he passed out.

. *BANG* the steel door of the gym opened. It was the P.E teacher."What are you basketball kids do-" Then he saw two people passed out on the floor. Uh-oh. Everyone thought.

. **Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm actually kind of happy in turned this way! Please comment if this chapter was good or not! Thanks! And...to be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

. **Chapter 3: A New Day For More Troubles!**

. After everything cooled down from the last chapter! New things were just beginning...

. "Kuroko!" Kagami yelled. He was opened and was by the hoop. Two guys were guarding Kagami from the hoop. As the time when down from 5 seconds Kuroko was going to pass. 5 seconds...Kuroko passed the ball to Hyuuga...4 seconds...Hyuuga shot the ball to Kagami...3 seconds...Kagami grabbed the ball...2 seconds... Kagami jumped...1 second... Kagami dunked the ball into the basket...0...*WHISTLE**POOF*. A bunch of clouds appears in the gym! Everyone was yelling and thinking this was part of the basketball game(why?). As the clouds lifted they all saw the last thing they had expected...Kuroko and Kagami...turned into children."EEEHHH?!" Everyone yelled."H-HELP ME!" Kagami yelled while desperately tried to hold onto the rail of the hoop."KAGAMI?!" Riko yelled. Just then Kagami's tiny hands slipped. Tempi ran as fast as he could and caught Kagami. Just inches from the ground. Everyone sighed with relief. Kagami started to sniff."WWAAAHHHH" Kagami cried in fear.

. oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

. "So...what the hell is going on!" Riko screamed. Shocking the kids."R-Riko-san!"said Tempi trying to calm Kagami down(Kuroko was just fine)."S-sorry." Riko said rubbing the nape of her neck."Anyways, what is this?" Hyuuga said."I-I don't know what's going on?" Riko said sitting her self down, with her head on her hand."The real question is who's going to take them home?" Kyoga asked."eh?" Riko said."Eh?" Tempi said."EH?" Hyuuga said."What do you mean take them home!?" Riko said standing up."W-well we can just go to their house and say that their child has turned back into a infant. And plus do you know where Kuroko-kun lives?" Kyoga said backing up his question."T-true.." They all said in unison.

. "What do we do?" Tempi asked."I don't know but there is one thing we must do..." Hyuuga said."W-what?" Izumi asked."Don't let the GOM find out!" Hyuuga said."Cr-crap! I forgot about them!" Izumi yelled."I did too..." Riko said.*growl*...? Kagami got down from the chair and pulled on Rikos shirt."I'm hungry!" Kagami yelled.*GROWL*...?! Kuroko's stomach started to growl."I'm...hungry..." Kuroko said in a cute soft voice. Riko was getting worried."I don't have money on me!" Riko said."I don't either." Tempi said."I don't." Everyone said together. Everyone but Hyuuga."F-fine! I'll buy the food! But I'm not taking them home!" Hyuuga said."Fine!" Everyone said as they packed up.

. Before they left they had to explain what had happen. The only thing they could think of is that it was a magic trick. Taking alot of explaining they finally convinced the audience and coaches, they got a round of applause for the "magic" trick. Now what to do with the kids?

 _._ **Thanks for reading! I'm a lazy person when it comes to writing a story! I have no excuses...but...to be continued...**


End file.
